Giants in the Playground
by Meriadeth
Summary: Over four thousand years ago Nephilims walked the earth, until the great flood wiped them off the face of the Earth. Thought to be all Dead life went on, Now with Castiel being all powerful,two very strong Nephilims awaken
1. Chapter 1

All mistakes are mine. A Supernatural fan fiction

I own nothing, mores the pity

Giants in the Playground

Part 1

Dean looked at his angel and with a terrified breath he closed his eyes and waited for the end. Bobby and Sam watched in stunned disbelief as Castiel walked slowly over to Dean.

"You refused to bow to me? I am your new god, and you will bow to me as your new savior." the angel said only making Dean shake a little.

Dean refused to bow to man, demon, or angels. It was in his rule book. He had tried to help his angel, but the only thing he had done was betrayed him. He had hurt the only man or being or whatever he was that he was in love with. He had thought that they had shared something special, something that none could tear apart. He was wrong.

"I see, then I am sorry Dean, my love, but I must destroy you." Castiel said with absolutely no emotion, Dean squeezed his eyes tighter and wished that his lover would just get it over with.

Sam was watching horrified as the angel raise his hand and thought that "this was it" Sam turned away, because he could not watch his brother die. Bobby looked away as well. Castiel was about to make a fist when he heard a voice. He turned swiftly and saw that Balthazar was standing again.

"You really don't want to do that." the angel said and he raised his hand at Castiel. But his intent was not to harm his brother. Castiel was confused as to how Balthazar was still alive when he noticed that the angel had disappeared. He looked back and a growl tore through church. He knew now what his ex-friend had wanted.

Sam, Dean and Bobby were gone.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked when they were on solid ground. He looked at an old mountain that looked like it had seen better days.

"You are on a mountain Dean, I believe its what left of Great Ararat." Balthazar answered looking around.

Sam looked around in awe. He turned excitingly to his brother only to notice that Dean looked heartbroken.

"Oh Dean, well fix this, some how we will." Sam said walking up to his brother. Dean glanced up and nodded holding his tears at bay.

"Where is it, ah here it is, well come on boys we don't have all day." Balthazar said pulling vines out of the way. The brothers along with Bobby looked confused for a moment, but shrugged and walked in the opening which the vines had hidden.

The cave was dark, damp and smelled of mold, but Balthazar had conjured up a torch that lit the area enough for them to see.

"What is this place?" Bobby asked staying close to the boys as they walked far into the cave.

"Boys what do you recall about Noah's ark?"Balthazar asked going in deeper.

"God made it rain for forty days and forty nights, he said that man was evil and he had wanted to start over again." Sam said shrugging, he had no clue if it was really what happened, there were so many different versions to the biblical tale.

"Yes and No," the angel said as he stopped and faced the others. "you see that back then angels walked the earth along side of man." he paused as he thought for a moment. "the sons of God laid with the daughters of man and a seed was planted and thous Nephilims were born to the daughters." Balthazar said as if he was reading from the bible.

"Yeah and, how is this going to get Cas back?" Dean asked looking at the walls of the cave.

"Getting to that, you see Nephilims are half human and half angels, following me so far? It was gods decree that none of the Nephilims were never meant to be, so he sent the flood to wipe them out." Balthazar said looking at them.

"Yeah, and?" Bobby stated with his arms out.

"roughly about four thousand years ago all the Nephilims were thought to have been destroyed. But and I say this only to the three of you, that not all of them are dead." the angel said as he lead them further into the cave.

"Okay so god skipped a few, big deal, like I asked how is this going to save Cas." Dean said walking along side his brother.

"Actually he didn't skip over them, they were hidden from him." the angel said.

"I thought God was all knowing, how did they hide?" asked Sam.

"They didn't, they were hidden from god by their mother." Balthazar said.

"Some mother to hide her children from the all seeing god, how did she do it." Dean asked.

"Simple, she put them to sleep, put them here and went back to heaven." the angel said not noticing that they had stopped.

"So your saying that a female angel got knocked up, big deal." Dean said getting more frustrated by the minute.

Balthazar smiled at them. "No not just any angel, but our dear and beloved Castiel. He came to earth and claimed a female vessel and had them, but this is where it gets tricky." he said as he rubbed his hands together. "back then when an angel took control of a male's body they experienced what it was like to be human, so they went and married some human females. Had the blessed babies, and bamm Nephilims were created, but the human soul over took the grace in there creation, they had no power to speak of." he paused again to see if they were listening. "but when an angel was in a female vessel and had babies they were unlike any of those that were already born, you know the human soul is like a power source, imagine the possibilities that our grace which is powerful to begin with, but couple that with an unending power source like a soul." he said as the look of shock came over the face of the men.

"Why do you think Castiel is so in love with you Dean? It is because it was your ancestor that was the father of her children, that is why you and your brother were so important to the angels." he said motioning for them to come.

In a room that had partial light coming in from a hole in the cave, Dean stopped when he saw them. With their wings folded over them as to keep out the cold they were suspended in mid-air held up by an invisible force. Bobby stood too shocked to move as he saw them breathing in sleep.

"Why didn't Cas come for them?" Sam asked walking around to see every part of the females.

"Heaven had forbidden him from ever seeing them, he was also told he could never take female form again." Balthazar said as he stood before the girls. They were still as beautiful as the day they were born into this world. He was proud of his friend as he stood up for his children. And now maybe his children would help him.

To be continued

Yeah I am obsessed with Nephilims, I have no clue why, but here it is.

Now if you like and want me to finish, review please.

If not I will Delete and start over again. ;D No worries

Thanks for reading.

Meriadeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay I got a review and a few story alerts. I am so glad you like this story.

I am so finishing this story.

Giants in the Playground.

Part 2

The guys were to busy seeing the scenery to notice that someone had entered. It was only until the girls had moved and a loud screeching sound coming from them, did anyone attempt to move. Balthazar saw who it was and was in full protection mode.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here, would you shut them up." Crowley said as he flinched at the screeching the girl made.

"Are you out of your mind, Castiel can hear their screams, you want him coming here and finding us?" Balthazar said as he walked up to the girls, who were by now twitching and their wings looked ready to unfold at any moment.

"That is why I am here, Castiel has enough Demon souls in him that the girls will destroy him," Crowley said as he saw the look of complete surprise come over their faces.

"How do you know about them. And what are you talking about" Dean asked going closer to the girls.

"What don't I know about anything. And your lovely little girls here can kill any demons that come near them" Crowley said staying out of range.

"Well they sound like gargoyles," Sam said putting his hands over his ears, Bobby mimicked him.

"Crowley get the bloody hell out of here, before they wake or you will see the fight of your life," Balthazar threatened, he had had enough of the demon's interference. In an instant Crowley was gone and the girl settled down, making everyone breath a little better.

"Come on help me get them down, they will still sleep once we have them," Balthazar said walking beside them, he motioned for Dean to go to one of them, while Sam went to the other one. Balthazar closed his eyes and allowed his grace to gently lower them to the safety of the brothers arms.

Sam had grabbed one and felt a soothing presence wash over him. Feeling confused for a minute he shook it off and carried the girl to where Bobby was standing. Dean joined him with the other one.

Dean looked down and saw just how beautiful the one in his arms was and was also amazed at how light she felt. He nodded once and Balthazar blinked and with his grace all of them vanished.

Castiel sat on the same park bench that he had used to when he was praying. The power of it all was overwhelming. He had heard his daughters screaming, but that was normal. Demons had tried for centuries to get to them, but they had been slain by the screeching. He was proud of the spell that he had placed upon them. They had been kept safe and he had been tortured. The only comfort he had during the time he had been in heaven was knowing that they were safe and he would once again be reunited with them.

He was more powerful than god now, so why was he still staying away from them? It was because of the souls that now was in his vessel. The girls would now react to him like they would a demon, even Dean who was his beloved was convinced that he was a demon. This saddened him. He stood suddenly and turned to see Balthazar standing behind him. How had missed the angel's arrival.

"Oh dear look at you, my friend, what have you done?" Balthazar said as he took in the appearance of his long time friend. Castiel cheeks were hollowing inward, his eyes were bloodshot and sunken in. The veins were showing in his face. Balthazar knew what was happening, the human vessel was wearing out.

Castiel watched as his friend circled around him turning with him. "What do you want Balthazar, and how did you survive?" he asked in his gravely voice.

"Ah yes that, well you see, I knew what you were thinking and then I made myself an Illusion, which is why you killed me so easily, you didn't think that I wouldn't go down with out a fight." Balthazar smirked. He knew that he was pissing the former angel off.

"Then I will have to kill you again and this time you will die for once and for all." Castiel said snapping his fingers.

Balthazar felt his body shutter, looking around and then smiling at the confuse face of Castiel and then placed his right hand behind his back feeling the feather that he had stashed there for protection.

"Oh by the way, I visited some girls a few minutes ago, they gave me something that would be helpful to use against you, see." Balthazar said and his right hand came up and Castiel's eyes became wide with rage at the pure white feather that his former friend had.

"You bastard, where are they, what have you done with my children," his voice had changed and Castiel had his sword in his hand. If he couldn't kill him with his powers then he would kill him in combat.

"They're safe, with the brothers." Balthazar said as he backed up, he knew that the feather would protect him from powers but not with combat.

Castiel was seeing red, he did not want Dean to see them, they were his and his alone.

"I think that I might wake them, they won't recognized you in this vessel will they?" Balthazar tilted his head in wonder.

"Tell me where they are, NOW." Castiel said getting closer to the angel. He went to swing but his sword never connected as the angel vanished. He screamed his rage and the earth trembled at the release of power. "The earth and her people will suffer until I have my children." he vowed as he disappeared.

Balthazar who was hidden behind a tree, heard his friend he turned and left.

He had to return and warn the boys...

To be continued.

Thanks for Reading

Review please and let me know how I am doing so far.

Meriadeth


	3. Chapter 3

Yay got more review for the second chapter, hope you like this one as well.

Giants in the Playground

Part 3

The church was dimly lit with candles, Bobby had just lit the last one and was walking back to where the brothers were.

"Okay, now what do we do?" he asked as his gaze went to the sleeping girls on the pew.

Dean who was in a trance, just staring at the one he had held, Sam was pacing, trying to think about how they could stop a highly charged angel that couldn't be killed with an angel sword.

"I don't know, I guess we wait for Balthazar to come back." Sam said as he went to stand next to his brother. "Dean their not going anywhere if you blink," It was true that the girl were beautiful with their long brown hair and their pretty white and fluffy wings still wrapped around their petite bodies. They didn't know how old they were, but guessed that they were in the area of teenage years.

"I know, but for some odd reason, I can't help but feel protective over them." Dean said as he blinked rapidly. He walked a short way from them, but suddenly felt an overwhelming need to be with them again. So he walked back to where they were and stood there.

"Dean? Did you feel anything when you first touched them?" Sam asked him. He was still confused over the whole feeling. It felt like was forgiven for something he had done.

"No, just a strong since of rightness when I held her, it was like she belong to me, does that make any sense to any of you?" Dean said wanting to hold the girl again.

"Well, they are a part of your bloodline, maybe they just reacted to your sense of family, we still have no clue just how powerful they are." Bobby said as he stood with the boys.

They all turned when the door opened and Balthazar walked in. "Okay gents we need to find somewhere else to go, also I have to wake the girls." going straight to the girls.

"Wait, why? I thought you just went to find something." Dean said standing in his way.

"Oh I found it alright and we have to wake the girls now." he said and then he ducked as a crack of thunder hit the church making it shake.

"You son of a bitch, you went and told Cas that we had his kids, didn't you." Dean said looking up again as the building stopped shaking.

"Yes, and now he is pissed and is going to take it out on earth and humans until we give them back." the angel said as he walked closer, only to stop as Dean walked right back in the way.

"Then give them back, or put them back, we made a mistake bringing them here." Dean said getting into the angels face. Bobby nodded with his idea and Sam just looked on, not really having an opinion.

"No can do Dean, they are waking up,"Balthazar said sidestepping Dean.

"No, we give them to Cas." Dean said getting right back in front of the girls.

"Okay well give them back, they'll kill Castiel and then they will rule the earth, and by then no one will be able to reach them." the angel said moving Dean, body and all out of his way.

"Wait, what? They will kill Cas? How?" Dean asked. Not moving to get in front of him.

"Thought that would get your attention. Crowley was right, Castiel has enough demon souls in him right now that the girls would have a field day with him, but with out the proper guidance the girls would simply destroy him. But the more souls that they kill, the more powerful they become." he smirked when he realized why his father had wanted them to die. They would one day rule heaven.

"So we need Sammy boy here to at least to pull some of the demon souls out of Cas and then we can let the girls go nuts?" Bobby asked.

"Dudes I can't I haven't used that power since... well I don't know if I have enough power to do it." Sam said as he started his pacing.

"Your right, you don't, not anymore that is, but I still have something up my sleeve, yes, I went to talk to Cas, but I also went to talk to someone else. I believe you have met him before." Balthazar said.

Dean looked confused and then had the feeling he was being watched. They all jumped when the girls started screeching again. All but the angel put their hands over their ears in an attempt to save their eardrums.

Balthazar turned to the church entrance and saw the boy standing there, "I thought I told you to give me time to wake them up before you showed up." they all looked over at the direction that the angel was looking in and saw Jessie standing there.

Jessie nodded and turned to walk away only to stop when he heard Sam saying something to him, but with all the screeching it was hard to tell what he was saying.

Dean walked over to the girls and shushed them and to the amazement of everyone they quieted down.

"Wow, already the daddy." Balthazar smirked at the wide eyed Winchester. Sam who had walked over to Jessie motioned for him to come outside with him. He knew Jessie would feel better being away from them. "Now if you don't mind, I need to wake them up, close your eyes, this will be painful if you don't." the angel said as he started glowing brighter and brighter.

Soon the entire church was engulf in pure light. Dean put his arm over his eyes and then the light faded and when he opened them he saw two pairs of eyes opening. And to his amazement and was stunned when he saw that there were green eyes staring at him. Soon he had an arm full of girls as they raced to embrace him. He looked confused for a minute and realized that they thought that he was their father.

Balthazar looked on with a smile. He knew that he had done right. He knew that Dean would be able to control them, just like their real father had when they were babies. He suddenly smile big when the girls looked over to him and screeched, but this time it wasn't a demon that had made them, but just the presence of his grace. Soon both girls raced over to him and embraced him, he laughed at their enthusiasm for trying to get to him first.

"Oh my precious girls, how are you, feeling okay after that long nap?" he asked and then rolled his eyes at himself as the girls looked confused at the words he used. He turned to the others with a smirk and looked back at the girl and spoke to them in the language the girl would understand. They in turned started speaking rapidly, causing Dean and Bobby to look confused. It was only when Sam came running in looking freaked, that everything changed.

"Guys, Castiel is here, he found us." the youngest Winchester said as he ran up to them. He looked down and saw two pair of green eyes staring at him. Dean took off towards the door, he stopped on the steps when he saw Jessie facing off with Cas.

And Dean flinched when his lover looked at him with hate in his eyes. He jumped when he felt a hand grabbed his and he looked down to see one of the girls looking up at him and then looking at Cas with her head tilted.

It was time...

To be continued..

Thanks for reading and as always tell me if you liked.

Meriadeth.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for your reviews, loving it really.

Giants in the Playground

Part 4

Castiel glared hard at the little boy that he had one day called the antichrist. The boy in turn smirked. He looked over to Dean and saw that his little innocent daughter was standing there holding his lover's hand, just like the way she had done with her father. It was true that Dean looked just like the man that had fathered his children, but something was always different.

He tried to move forward only to find that his body felt sluggish, like he was moving in mud, heavy thick mud. He looked back at the boy and saw that he was doing it, of course, Castiel thought the boy could control demons and he was pumped full of demon souls. So he started to fight, Jessie raised his hands in order to stop him. The boy's glare hit him and Castiel stumbled back a bit.

"Whatever you going to do, you better do it fast." Jessie said as his nose started bleeding. His eyes had turned black and his voice was changing.

Dean was confused, he looked down at the girl and then back at Cas, the girl had recognized Balthazar in his new vessel, so why didn't she tear off after Cas? Making a decision he nodded to himself and walked toward the slow moving angel.

"Hey babe, you look like shit" okay not the best conversation starters, but what the hell. "look just put the souls back, I know you can, just release them, I bet your daughters would recognize you better." yeah he was playing the kid card, but what ever helped. Dean noticed that Castiel was backing up and he looked behind him only to see the girl right beside him. She was looking hard at Castiel like she was trying to see something. Dean jumped when he felt another hand join his on the other side. Looking down he saw that both the girls were standing beside him.

"Dean, they think your their father, control them. Make them fight." Dean startled when he heard the voice of Crowley. He smirked when he turned and saw the demon standing on the other side of the yard, far away from the girls and Castiel. Jessie looked over at the same time losing his concentration on Castiel.

And it was in that moment Castiel struck. Dean found himself on the ground not being able to breath. The girls looked shocked for a second and then glared hard at Castiel. Their eyes turned white and the wind started picking up from around the church.

Castiel felt the first wave of his children power and knew it was directed towards him. He could feel the souls within him churning and he felt the pain of their screams, he needed to leave, looking up he paused to see that both his daughter's wings were now fully spread out and his breath stopped at how beautiful they were. His body felt that he was on edge of imploding and his hold on Dean was gone as he looked down and saw his lover getting up.

"You will pay for this." Castiel said with utter hatred in his voice. He turned and vanished.

"Damn it, you bloody fools, you could have killed him." Crowley screamed from where he was and that was when Dean saw him, feeling pissed at the demon that had ruined his life. He looked at the girls and told himself that this was for simple revenge. He smiled looking over at Jessie.

"Crowley I have just about had enough out of you. Jessie, if you please, hold him." Jessie nodded and told Crowley to stay.

Crowley looked wide eye and tried to backtrack but he was immovable, he would never beg and if this was going to be the end, he would go with dignity. Of course this was Dean Winchester and the way he was smiling, Crowley knew that he was in for an embarrassing death.

The girls along with Balthazar and Bobby was watching as the demon who was upside down laughing hysterical as the white feather danced around his body. Jessie was still holding him in place, but had a smile on his face. He was totally enjoying this scene, Sam had rolled his eyes and walked out of the church.

"You know Crowley, that even though your going to die, I still get a kick out of it. You started this with my Cas, tricking him into believing that the only way he could fight was with the souls of purgatory" Dean said and with the feather he started to really dig in to the demon. He looked over at the girls and nodded.

Again the girls eyes whited and their wings spread out from behind them and with a loud screeching sound that had all of them holding their ears, Crowley exploded into dust.

Dean stood dusting his hands off and with the first smile. "Okay we can go now." the church was abandoned a second later.

Dean looked up when he felt firm ground under his feet. The room was huge and looked like a rich boys playhouse. Rolling his eyes he looked back at Balthazar showing the girls around. You could say that they were entranced at all the new stuff.

Dean had been wanting to lay down for the past hour, but the girl had dragged him all over Balthazar' pad, showing him stuff that had fascinated them, even though he was from this time, he really enjoyed the look on their faces. And don't even get him started when they had discovered the television

Finally he made them settle in one of the rooms with him, and he finally got off his feet. Balthazar came in and was speaking to them about the different shows. He didn't want another t.v. Being destroyed when monsters had came on and the girls freaked out and had smite the poor tube.

His eyes closed to the sound of the girls speaking in the now ancient language

To be continued

Thanks for reading

Review and tell me how I am doing.

Meriadeth


	5. Chapter 5

Giants in the Playground

Part 5

Dean knew he was dreaming. Everywhere he walked was bright and the air was stilled. Also he remembered laying down on a bed and had watched the girls look on in fascination at the television and speaking rapidly with Balthazar as he had dozed off.

And now there was nothing but mud huts and sand. A vast market was to his left and what looked like homes were to his right. He noticed a woman wearing bright red robes walking opposite of him, the lower half of her face was covered. It was only her blue eyes that shined that caught Dean's attention. Even with her face half covered, Dean knew she was beautiful.

He walked the same as she did, only stopping when she did, she would occasionally look over at him. But it was like she wasn't really seeing him. More like seeing threw him. He noticed that she was looking off and if by the look in her eyes, she was smiling at whoever caught her attention.

Dean felt faint when he saw what looked like his twin walking toward the woman, he knew then where he was. He watched as the two embraced and she was giggling at whatever he had said. Typically mating ritual that had went on for thousands of years.

Dean felt the wind shift and he knew he was not alone. Turning he saw Castiel looking at him.

"She is beautiful Cas, you really did well for yourself." Dean said as he had no clue what to really say. He could really see himself going after a girl like her, that was before he fell in love with the Cas of now or was it then?

"I had only wanted to explore the earth, I was not looking for a mate." Castiel said looking at his former vessel. "But for some odd reason, when I had met him, I knew that I was experiencing love, sorta like before with you." the old hurt came to his voice making Dean wince.

"Why are you showing me this?" Dean asked again as the scene changed and they were in a house and it was dark outside. The sounds coming from another part of the house made Dean raise his brow. He smiled at the shifting angel, turned god. "You were quite the screamer weren't you, glad that nothing has change in that part." he shrugged at the blushing angel.

Angel or god could not have heard all that commotion with out blushing a little. The scene changed again and this time, it was Cas again only this time she was rubbing her pregnant belly with a look of awe on her face. Dean looked at his Cas and he was looking at her more than he was looking at him.

"She was beautiful when she was pregnant, wasn't she Cas, you were beautiful and you still are. To me that is." Dean said he turned when Cas of his time walked over to the woman and rubbed her belly as well.

"The one thing in my life that was constant was them, knowing that they were safe from my father. He sent the flood to kill them, he feared innocent children, my babies." he turned to his once lover. "The other Nephilims were of no concern to him, only mine." Cas finished as the scene changed again.

Dean flinched when the scream echoed throughout the house. He could see several woman helping the female Cas stand and then he realized that female Cas was in labor. He could see that it was a rough labor and how the woman was crying, begging to who ever to help her. He jumped when the door was kicked in and his past self ran in disregarding the women that were trying to keep him out. He reached Cas and held her tight to him as the first baby was born. The woman cried harder and gripped the man suddenly as the other baby was being pushed out.

His past self he noticed had tears in his eyes as he gently picked up his wife and placed her on the bed as the midwives care for the babies. That was when his past self noticing the little fluffy wings. If anything his smile got wider.

"He was so proud to have the girls, he cared not that they were not born males." Castiel said as he stared at the man he had fallen in love with so long ago. "That was the times when all men wished for mighty sons to carry on their legacies, he made me so happy." he finished with tears coming down his face. Dean stared in amazement at his Cas, to show that much emotion for someone long dead.

"Is that why you were with me? Cause I looked like him, or should I say was my ancestor," Dean asked getting a little defensive.

"No, I loved you, I still do, we can be together forever if you will just let me." Castiel said as he came closer. "we can finish raising the girls and you and I can be together, just like it was meant to be."

"Lose the souls first, damn it Cas your daughters don't know who you are, your grace is so far gone that any hope that your kids have of recognizing you are gone." Dean raged walking a little ways away from the angel.

"The souls help me protect you and this earth from evil, and as soon as I find my father, he too will feel my wrath at taking my children from me." Castiel said as he took a step closer to where the hunter had walked.

"My god that is it isn't it, all this, you were planning this from the get go, oh you dirty son of a bitch. This was never about stopping the apocalypse was it?" Dean said finally seeing. "your father took your right from seeing your children, and now you want revenge for hurting him, and them and you." he saw Cas shaking his head as he pointed to the man holding one of the babies.

"Let me wake up, I don't want to be here," Dean screamed making Castiel jump.

"No, Dean listen to me, he destroyed my life, okay so yeah maybe that was in the works but I wanted to help you and when I first saw you." Castiel got closer to Dean and put his hand on his lover's face, caressing it almost. "saw you in hell, something snapped, I did not know you would look just like him, something is always different." he finished and he moved his hand.

Dean was about to demand that he wanted to wake up, when the scene changed again. He saw two little identical girls laughing as their father chased him around the yard their wings spread out like they wanted to take flight. And before he could comment the scene changed again, this time it was the father standing with a knife pointing it at some people. He looked over and saw Cas embracing her children as she screamed at her husband. The scene changed again and this time he was looking down at a large boat being built.

"Then he sent that man, to build that stupid boat." Castiel snarled as if he could spit. Dean smirked a little at that.

.

"Father wanted to punish me, he knew how powerful the girls would become, he sent Micheal to kill them, but my husband got in front and it was he that was slain, right in front of the children." Castiel looked away holding back his tears remembering that day.

Dean stood as the scene changed again and saw the female version of his lover sitting on the floor crying over her husband body. Even Dean stood holding back tears as the heartbreaking cries of the woman who had lost her husband.

"I hid the children and I went back. I let him win." Cas said as he transported them back to the room Dean was sleeping in. "I will find him and I will kill him, I will hurt him as he hurt me and my girls." he looked at his sleeping girls and vanished.

Dean jerked awake and looked around. He sat up and saw the girls on both sides of his body. He felt their wings and smiled a little as they shifted in their sleep. He had a lot of thinking to do.

To Be Continued

Thanks for reading.

Meriadeth


	6. Chapter 6

Giants in the Playground

Part 6

This chapter was only for fun...

Enjoy!

Somehow Dean had managed to find a couple more hours of sleep. Upon waking he noticed the girls were gone from the room, feeling panic rush over him he ran to the living room part of the apartment. He almost went for the door when he heard some laughter coming from the kitchen. Calming his nerves he walked to the kitchen and stopped when he saw the scene. Sammy was laughing as he flipped pancakes as the girls were perched on the back of the chairs watching him. Bobby was sitting down eating and Balthazar was nowhere to be seen.

"What is all this?" Dean smiled as the girls perked up at the sound of his voice.

"Oh good morning Dean, sleep well?" Sammy asked as he flipped another pancake, much to the delight of the girls.

"Why are we all domesticated, we are in fear of our lives." Dean said as walked over to the girl. He was going to address them, but in all the chaos of the last couple of days, he had totally forgot to ask the names of the girls.

Even in his dream last night Cas had never said their names, surely they had one. He knew that he would not be able to ask them.

"Hey remind me to ask Balthazar their names." Dean said as he was handed a plate full of pancakes. The girls jumped down and went to Deans side and just watched as he took his first bite. They smiled and looked back at Sam and went to get their plates and held them up for Sam to put food on it.

Sam smiled as he put some pancakes on their plates. And standing as close to Dean as they could get they dug in to their food. Bobby watched all of this with a smile on his face. This was becoming one very strange mission.

"So think Cas is going to find us here?" Sam asked coming to the table with his own plate.

"Na I think he realizes the girls are safe, besides he no longer wants to kill us, Crowley is dead so he doesn't have to worry about him." Dean said as the girls finished theirs first and left the kitchen, he paused a minute to listen to where they were going and then he heard them talking to each other and the tv coming on,

"So Castiel no longer wants to kill us, well that is good, one question, how are we going to get those souls out of him?" Bobby asked picking up his plate and throwing it into the sink. He turned when Balthazar returned.

"We have some bad news." Balthazar said as he looked around his table. Noticing that he had the attention of the others. "I just got back from heaven, what ever Castiel did, it is not good, thousands of angels are dead," Dean shrugged at the news.

"Dean do you know what this means? He has killed all the angels that were loyal to Raphael, and I think he is gunning for god." Balthazar stressed causing Sam and Bobby to look towards Dean.

Although Dean couldn't really give a shit, their god abandon the people he had created and left Heaven to be run by half crazed dick of angels, it didn't matter if they were the strongest of them all. He felt an almost pride to have his angel be the most powerful of them all. He shrugged and took the final bite of his breakfast and swallowed. "So, let Cas have his revenge." he said as he stood up and ignored the looks of shock that came over the other faces.

"His revenge? What are you talking about Dean." Sam asked pushing his plate away.

"Cas visited me last night." he said raising his hands to quiet the sounds of the others. He told him of the visions and of what Castiel had told him.

The others looked to Balthazar only to see his head lowered. "yeah I know what they did, but killing our father is not the way to go about it. We need to find him and get the souls out of him."

"No one said anything about not getting the souls out, but I think that when Cas is done with them, he'll release them on his own. He has two kids in there that need their mother, father, whatever. That he would love to see them as well." Dean said as he walked out of the kitchen and into the room where he thought the girls were at.

The others walked in as well only to stop when they saw the room empty. "Um were are the girls?"

Dean asked as he was beginning to freak out. They were in here, he knew that he had heard the tv come on.

Balthazar looked around and with a horrified look on his face he looked up.

"No way, they wouldn't." Dean asked looking up. They all raced up to the roof and stopped when they saw the girls taking a flying leap with their wings spread out and then like a jet they shot off into the sky.

"Oh shit, Cas is not going to be happy. Where did they go?" Dean asked Balthazar, still looking up in the sky.

"I don't know, bloody hell Dean they could be half way around the world by now." the angel said looking up into the sky.

Castiel was looking all over the world, because he had all souls his speed was increased ten fold. He knew that his father was somewhere. He smirked when the thought of the all mighty god hiding from him. He stopped at Vatican City in Rome looking around, it was highly unlikely that god was here. But he rather enjoyed looking at all the statues of angels as they reminded him of his daughters.

The angel was startled out of his musing when he heard the people all around him gasp in shock and he turned to see them pointing at something. He was about to leave, not really caring about it, when some of them hit their knees and started praying. Rolling his eyes at the level of stupidity of humans he looked up at what they were praying about when he saw his two daughters flying in place and was staring at the concrete angels.

For a minute Castiel thought he was going to faint, and then he was positive he was going to faint when they landed on the balcony of the pope with their wings still out. His eyes dulled for a moment when the people started to chant and cheer as the pope came out and bowed to the angels.

Castiel noticed that his daughters really didn't care about the bowing, it was the hat that was fascinating them. The angel only knew two things, one: was getting his kids out of Rome and away from the pope, and the other was he was going to kill himself a hunter.

To be continued

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you very much for your reviews, I truly enjoy them.

Sorry for the long wait, hope you like this chapter. Hopefully

the next chapter will be out later this week.

Giants in the Playground

Part 7

Dean hit the ground running, he saw that the girls were still on the balcony, but the pope and his cardinals were trying to get the angels in to the room, Dean imagined all the shit that the people would do to them once they had gained their trust, if anything that made Dean pick up speed.

He could only imagine what he looked like, running towards the balcony in the middle of 's Square, pushing people out of the way. The sudden stop was unexpected and he met the ground on his butt and saw Castiel standing their with a look of hate on his face.

Dean stuttered when Cas asked him how his kids got here.

"Oh, well let me see, they were born with these feathery wings on their back," he made a motion and pointed to his back. "I am taking a long shot and say they FLEW HERE." Dean said screaming the last words and pointing at the balcony. The former angel scowled at the hunter Dean paid little heed to the scowl, instead he looked to the balcony again and cursed. "We need to do something..." his words were cut short as the former angel grabbed a hold of his face, giving him a desperate kiss.

Dean was confused, Cas was kissing him, okay sure they have kissed millions of times, but this kiss was different, as soon as he relaxed into the kiss only thinly aware of his surroundings, he felt something. It was something he could not describe, something light and at the same time something heavy. Then he felt something click, and then he felt nothing.

Castiel released his lips from his lovers, and watched as Dean opened his eyes. He smirked at the stunned hunter and walked towards the balcony. Dean just stood where he was and shivered rather violently. His whole body wouldn't stop shaking. He gasp as Sam came up to him and grabbed his arms. He grabbed his abdomen as it flared in pain. Groaning in pain causing Sam to panic and then Bobby was at their sides.

Dean was holding in a scream and even though he tried to hold it in. he raised his head and a bloodcurdling scream was heard. Bobby and Sam jerked back as a bright light shot out of his Dean's eyes and mouth.

Castiel looked back and saw all this, he noticed that the girls had turned when they heard the scream.

One of the girls grabbed her sister's hand. The strange men had been trying to get them to enter the room. Yet they still refused. Hearing the scream, she was the only to really turn, and that was when she saw their father on the ground. Ignoring the priests they spread their wings and flew down to where their fallen father was.

Castiel saw that his girls were coming. Closing his eyes he released some of the souls and opened his eyes to watch.

Dean's screamed again as he felt Sam grab his arm again. He jerked and went silent, Sam noticed that Dean was just staring at the girls as they landed right beside him. For a minute nothing came to his mind, and then he let the girls have it. Sam just stopped and released his brother and was just standing there looking at his brother like the man had went insane. The voice was the same, but the language was different.

And to Sam' great shock, he realized what Dean was saying, or rather what language he was using. He had heard Castiel saying the language.

It was Enochian, his brother, Dean Winchester was giving the girls a lecture in perfect Enochian. Dean stopped suddenly and looked around. There were people everywhere just looking at them. Then he heard the hiss coming from one of the girls and saw her spread her wings and her eyes turning white. The other one started as soon as her sister's hiss had stopped, her wings and eyes turning.

Sam knew what was going to happened and he started running up to the few people that were still normal and hollering for them to cover their ears. Seeing them and Bobby doing as they were told. The girls let lose a screech that bounce off all the buildings that were surrounding them.

Castiel flinched when the wave of purification hit him, the demon souls whither and screamed as the power hit. He turned quickly and vanished.

Dean saw the demons being released from their human vessels and then he realized that he could hear them. The screeching sound that the girls made was actually a song, the girls were singing. Then he remembered the first time Cas had tried to talk to him. It was the same.

Dean was still a little shocked, Balthazar came up to him and started talking, but the words that had come out of the angels mouth was nothing but gibberish. Balthazar looked at the confused face and then Sam came up and started to talk, only to stop when Dean started shaking his head.

Balthazar looked again at the hunter and then threw his hands up and started pacing. He stopped when the girls turned to Dean and he started talking to them as a father.

"As a father," the angel said to himself. Oh bloody hell, the angel thought. He looked up and saw Castiel standing on the roof of the Sistine Chapel.

"Oh Castiel, what have you done?" Balthazar said to the former angel.

To be continued

Thanks for reading.

Review and let me know how the chapter was.

Meriadeth


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it took so long getting this out, hope you like it, also sorry it is so short.

Giants in the Playground

Part 8

If the situation had not been as serious as it was, Sam would have laughed. And were talking rolling on the floor laughing, but now was not the time. So here was the situation. One, his brother could not understand them anymore and they were having to rely on Balthazar to communicate. Two, they were surrounded by cops and priests.

The cops he could understand, the priest he could understand, but Dean was acting all fatherly to the girls, who by the way were named Sara and Kara. Go figure. But the next series of events were going to go down in Sam' history as one of the worst days of his life. He would be amazed if he would be allowed back into Rome without being handcuffed and put in front of a firing squad.

When the first cop car got there, he had put his hands up, simple right? But so far looking over the damage of all the cars that now looked to be nothing but scrap metal. Dean had looked on in panic as the cars had rolled up with their flashing lights and loud sirens. Sam could only see the look of panic in his brothers eyes for a second before all hell broke loose.

It was obvious now that somehow Castiel had made his brother into the girls father, perhaps the former angel had switched his soul with that of the girls real father, cause Dean had no problem ordering the girls to take the cars out. Sam should have known this was going to happen as he watched his brother raise his hand and pointed to the cars and the girls took flight. Only to land a few feet from were the first car had been and punched it sending the car flying into one of the columns that held the beautiful angels statues. This interned causing three of the statues to fall and break instantly on the hard pavement.

Sam had tried to stop them, but it was like talking to a brick wall and he saw that Bobby was trying to stop them as well. But by the fourth car that went slamming into the church across the road and exploding on impact and sending people screaming in every direction he gave up. Balthazar had been frantic, somehow Castiel who was still standing on the chapel, had stopped the angel from transporting them out of Rome and somewhere they would be safe.

News reporters were screaming into their microphones as cars went flying in every direction. The camera's followed each and everyone of them. Sam saw that Balthazar grab Dean and started screaming in the language of angels and it was only then did Dean concentrated on what was happening. It was then that he told the girls to stop. And to Sam and Bobby's surprise the girls landed behind Dean.

Now there were cops with their guns trained on the girls and Dean as the others backed away. Sam was confused by Balthazar motioning them away from the scene. It was only when Castiel had landed right in front of Dean looking menacing toward the cops and priests. Due to the fact that he had just released some of the souls within him, the girls got to see a bit of their mother's grace within.

In an instant they were at Bobby's house in South Dakota, and Castiel was nowhere to been seen. Dean looked all around and finally started talking to Balthazar, taking turns loving on the girls. Sara stayed by her father's side, hardly leaving. Kara looked around the house for sometime and then returned to Dean's side.

Sam had tried to talk to Dean, but his brother would just glare at him and walk away. Finally at a lose of what had happened to make Dean so mad at him, he asked Balthazar.

"Okay so you know what is going on right?" Sam asked the angel.

"Yeah," Balthazar said in return. He stayed quiet until he noticed Sam staring at him. "Oh you know, you were brothers back then and well, how can I say this. Well you were the host of Micheal when you killed him."

Sam just stood there looking blankly at the angel. He turned when he heard the door open and saw that Dean and the girls were walking out. He made his way out the door when a figure stood just out of the light of the garage.

"Hello Dean, I want to thank you for finding them, now I can finish what I started four thousand years ago." Sam backed up, in shock when he recognized the voice. His mouth opened as Castiel appeared before them and scowled at the newcomer.

"Hello, father."Castiel said as he looked at the man

To be continued

thank you for reading.

Review?

Meriadeth


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, Really wow, so sorry about not updating this story, my muse for this story kind of took a vacation. But here it is, well sort of, this is the next to last chapter for this story.

Enjoy, well at least I hope…

Giants in the Playground

Part 9

Sam stopped and stared at the man before him, he had clearly heard Castiel call him father, but it was impossible. He looked at the stunned face of Bobby standing beside him. Dean was standing a few feet from Castiel with the girls standing behind him. But he kept going back to the man that was standing in the moonlight smiling a little, just like he remembered from his youth.

This had to be a dream or a nightmare, in Sam's case it was his nightmare.

"What is the matter Samuel, don't like this vessel? I have others if you want to see someone else. How about this?" the voice of John Winchester said, as his appearance changed to Jessica, and then he changed to Ellen and then Jo. Sam shrank back when Jo was left, she smirked at his reaction. Jo finally settled to look at Castiel, only to look sad when Castiel glared hard at the deity.

"Oh Castiel, sweet little Castiel, my child, what is with the glare?" she smiled a little at the girls that Dean was trying to protect. "Well I see the famous twins are here, makes my job a little easier." Jo said as she looked at the twins she looked back at Castiel and the look on her face turned serious and her eyes glowed white. "Castiel, you have been a very naughty little angel."

"For centuries I have waited for this one moment, when your children came out of their hiding place, now I can finally finish what I started." Jo said as she threw her arms out and the pulse sent everyone flying back.

Castiel was the first to recover and sent his arm flying in front of him and pushed Jo back in to a pile of cars overturning them. The cars went flying in all directions as she walked forward.

Sam got up watching the deities fight, Jo giving everything she had and Castiel responding with power that had the all powerful Supreme Being, being pushed back. Dean was still trying to protect the girls as they watched with confusion. His attention was to Jo as she started speaking again.

"You surprise me my son, oh I know about the souls, but you forget I created all of this." she said waving her arms as motioning all around her. "And really, I thought you would have more respect for your father." Her smile was cruel and Sam wanted nothing to do with god or anything anymore.

"You took my children from me, killing my husband. So I have done the same. Lucifer and Michael are locked away in a cage in hell and Raphael is dead, I did it all for them." Castiel said with a growl pointing at his chilren.

"You really are a fool Castiel, like I could not bring them back," Jo said as she sent another powerful burst of energy at her son.

"No you are the fool father; I will have my revenge, if I have to hunt you down for the rest of my long life." Castiel responded blocking the energy with his hand. He looked to Dean and nodded.

"For four thousand years I have searched for them, forbidding you from ever having contact with them, and you still disobeyed me." Jo said as she shook her head looking at the girls again.

"There is nothing wrong with having children, you made it possible, you never stopped your other angels from having children," Sam screamed getting the attention of god.

Jo looked over at Sam shaking her head. "They, were never supposed to be born," she said pointing to the girls.

"You never told your other angels to not have children with humans, why is Castiel any different?" Bobby said coming to stand next to Sam.

"Why? Because he was in female vessel?" Sam asked seeing the god look at Bobby.

"Yes, because he was the one to give birth to them, nephilims should never have that much power." Jo said looking at the twins again. "But I am growing tired of this talk, I am sorry Castiel, but it is for the best." She raised her hand at the girls and Sam just had enough time to grab Dean and they both fell to the ground.

The ground shook and Sam could hear Bobby curse as he fell, Castiel was screaming. And when Sam could see again, he saw god looking on in amazement at the spot the girls were once at. Dean scrambled to get up and he looked around to see his daughters still standing. Their wings were stretched out and their eyes were white. Dean full of rage at the thought that someone, god or not had tired to hurt his children growled and Sam watched as god back up a little.

Dean turned his rage filled eyes and spoke something to Castiel and Castiel nodded closing his eyes. And then the girls smiled and Sam blinked as the once male appearance of Castiel changed to a female.

"Remember this vessel father? Souls or no souls they would know their mother." Castiel said in a very female voice. He spoke in Enochian to the girls as their wings flapped once sending them in the air and then they dive after the deity, Jo barely managed to dodge and Sam flinched when girls landed with a resounding quake.

"You see why they must be destroyed, they are dangerous to be around," Jo said dodging again as the girls went after her.

"They are only dangerous to you and demons; I have been waiting for this for a long time." Castiel said as she smiled.

To Be Concluded

Thanks for Reading.

Meriadeth


End file.
